Data networks include a number of network nodes coupled together over a data path such as a multi-point bus. In some scenarios, data networks are implemented using differential data paths. Differential data paths include a differential pair of signal lines. The differential pair of signal lines conveys differential signals between the network nodes. The differential pair of signal lines is characterized by a differential-mode impedance and a common-mode impedance.
If care is not taken, differential-mode impedance discontinuities at the ends of the data path can reflect the differential signals directly. Common-mode impedance discontinuities at the ends of the data path can reflect common-mode signals that are converted into differential noise and introduce errors in data conveyed over the data path. Impedance discontinuities thus leave the data path susceptible to external interference.